Another Day
by Lia Collins
Summary: Castiel foi para o Céu tentar parar a guerra iniciada por seus irmãos. Dean recomeçou sua vida ao lado de Lisa e Ben, mas um segredo guardado bem no fundo de sua alma não o deixa ser feliz.


**Título:** Another Day

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Angst, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lemon e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Castiel foi para o Céu tentar parar a guerra iniciada por seus irmãos. Dean recomeçou sua vida ao lado de Lisa e Ben, mas um segredo guardado bem no fundo de sua alma não o deixa ser feliz.

* * *

><p><strong> Eu escrevi essa fic como presente de Natal para a "Dean Winchester LC" que me tem como uma de suas ficwriters favoritas e até me colocou no perfil dela do Nyah, cujo link é : https :  / www . fanfiction . com . br / u / 116311 / (colem em seu navegador e tirem os espaços). Ela me pediu uma songfic inspirada na música "Another Day" do Within Temptation, então aqui está ela. **Como eu sempre posto minhas fics aqui e no Nyah, eu resolvi postar essa aqui também, apesar de a** "Dean Winchester LC"**** não ter conta aqui.******

**Link para o download da música **(colem em seu navegador e tirem os espaços)**: http : / / www . 4 shared . com / mp3 / gcLkS5hB / 02 _ - _ Within _ Temptation _ - _ Anoth . htm**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I know you're going away<strong>**

Eu sei que você está indo embora

****I take my love into another day****

Eu carrego meu amor outro dia

****Here in my thoughts you're with me****

Em meus pensamentos você está comigo

****Fell in love with your ways****

Eu me apaixonei pelo seu jeito

Dean estava sentado em seu Impala contemplando o banco do passageiro, onde Castiel estava sentado até um segundo atrás. Ele foi para o Céu tentar arrumar a bagunça causada por Raphael e o apocalipse, que eles tinham acabado de conseguir parar. Mas tudo que o caçador pensava é que novamente o moreno foi embora e ele não conseguiu falar o que realmente sentia. Com raiva de si mesmo, ele enfiou a cara no volante esbravejando:

–Você é um imbecil, Dean Winchester! Um grande imbecil!

Com a intenção de cumprir a promessa que fizera a Sam antes de sua morte e em uma tentativa desesperada de esquecer Castiel, o loiro foi até a casa de Lisa e passou a morar lá, sendo um marido para ela e um pai para Ben. Meses se passaram e o anjo que o tirou do inferno continuava em seu coração como gado marcado ferro em brasa. Ele chegava ao ponto de ter de se conter para não falar o nome do anjo quando estava transando com Lisa, pois por mais bela que ela fosse, era no moreno de olhos azuis que ele pensava.

**I know you are going away**

Eu sei que você está indo embora

**Leaves my heart into a daze**

Conduzindo meu coração a um atordoamento

**I know you are going away**

Eu sei que você está indo embora

**Leaves a void in my heart and soul**

Deixando um vazio em meu coração e alma

Era madrugada e embora Lisa estivesse em sono profundo, Dean permanecia acordado com seu pensamento no Paraíso. Ele levantou da cama e foi até a janela, onde ficou parado olhando a paisagem, mais precisamente o Céu. Encarando a noite estrelada, o jovem amaldiçoava o lugar que lhe roubou o amor, mas tentava não pensar nele, pois sabia que Castiel acabaria aparecendo, trazido por seu chamado, e ele não queria atrapalhar. Por mais que doesse, o Winchester sabia que seu anjo enfrentava uma árdua batalha contra seus irmãos. Por isso, não podia desviar a atenção dele dessa guerra ou o exército de Raphael aproveitaria esse vacilo para matá-lo. E isso era tudo que o ex-caçador não queria.

O dia amanheceu tranquilo. O loiro, que não chegou a dormir naquela noite, desceu as escadas para preparar o café da manhã de sua nova família. Ele fez as panquecas e um suco de laranja e logo o garoto que tinha como filho descia as escadas a toda a velocidade e adentrava a cozinha:

–Bom dia, Dean!

–Bom dia, Ben. - respondeu o Winchester acariciando o cabelo do garoto. - Quando você terminar de comer, eu vou te levar para a escola.

Os dois rapazes sentaram e começaram a degustar a comida preparada pelo loiro, quando Lisa desceu as escadas ainda de pijama e se espreguiçando. Ela deu um beijo em Dean e falou enquanto sentava:

–Bom dia, meninos! A comida parece ótima!

–Não só parece, como está, mamãe. Bom dia. - respondeu Ben animado.

–Bom dia, Lisa.

–Não dormiu de novo, Dean? Está com uma cara péssima! - exclamou a morena preocupada.

–É saudades do Sammy. Mas vai passar. - explicou Dean ocultando a verdade. Ele sentia falta de seu irmão sim, mas era o anjo quem lhe tirava o sono.

–Você tem que conversar com alguém sobre isso, ou acabará doente!

–Não se preocupe, Lisa. Eu vou ficar bem.

O desjejum prosseguiu normalmente, mas a preocupação não abandonava o rosto de Lisa e, agora também o de seu filho. Durante o resto do dia, o Winchester não conseguiu fazer nada direito, pois algo lhe incomodava. Seu coração lhe dizia que seu anjo não estava bem e isso lhe angustiava.

**Wherever you are, whatever you do**

Onde quer que você esteja, o que quer que você faça

**I feel the world surrounding you**

Eu sinto as paredes cercando você

A vontade de chamá-lo para saber o que realmente estava acontecendo era enorme, mas ele se segurava para não fazer isso. O medo de Raphael usar essa distração que ele representava para Castiel contra o anjo era maior que seu desejo de vê-lo. Dias se passaram e viraram semanas e a cada segundo, sua angústia aumentava, chegando a beirar o desespero. Dean finalmente havia conseguido dormir um pouco, mas um pesadelo o atormentava. Ele estava no Céu, caminhando entre vários anjos, que lutavam entre si. No meio da confusão, o loiro avistou seu moreno. Com um largo sorriso nos lábios, ele gritou:

–Cas!

–Dean! - exclamou o anjo sorridente ao vê-lo.

Então, a expressão dele mudou de alegre para uma cheia de dor e seu corpo caiu no chão, revelando Raphael atrás dele com uma adaga angelical banhada em sangue e um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Os olhos do anjo negro encararam o loiro e ele exclamou:

–Obrigado pela ajuda, Dean!

–NÃÃÃÃOOOOO! - gritou o Winchester em desespero acordando em sua cama ao lado de uma assustada Lisa.

–Calma, Dean! Está tudo bem! - sussurrou a morena abraçando e acariciando o cabelo do loiro.

**Wherever you are, whatever you do**

Onde quer que você esteja, o que quer que você faça

**I know your independent but I'm trying to get through to you**

Eu sei que você é independente, mas eu estou tentando chegar até você

A explicação que o ex-caçador deu para o sonho ruim que teve, foi a de sempre: a morte de seu irmão. E, Lisa, por saber da dor que o falecimento de Sam causou em Dean, acreditou. O sábado chegou e estava calmo, ainda mais que Ben fora passar o fim de semana na casa de um amigo. Dean e Lisa assistiam televisão na sala, comentando um ou outro fato relevante que acontecia no programa que estavam vendo, quando um forte estrondo vindo do lado direito chamou a atenção deles. Ao se virarem e verem o que provocou o barulho, o loiro não pôde conter seu desespero. Era seu anjo. Ele estava inconsciente em meio aos escombros do telhado, por onde passara, e parecia muito machucado. Um grito saiu de sua garganta enquanto ele pulava o encosto do sofá e foi na direção do moreno:

–CASS!

Ele se agachou diante do corpo de Castiel e o acolheu em seus braços. Entre lágrimas, ele acariciou o rosto amado ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava:

–Fala comigo, Cass, por favor! O que houve?

–Quem é esse homem? Você o conhece, Dean? - perguntou uma chocada Lisa já ao lado dele.

–É o anjo de quem eu lhe falei. Castiel. - explicou o loiro encarando a mulher.

–Minha nossa! Ele é um anjo! Mas eu pensei que anjos não se machucassem! Não foi isso que você me disse? - retrucou Lisa surpresa.

–Sim, foi o que falei. Isso deve ter acontecido por causa da maldita guerra no Céu. Eu vou levá-lo para o quarto de hóspedes.

Dean se levantou carregando o corpo do anjo e o levou para o lugar que mencionou para a mulher, o deitando confortavelmente na cama. Em seguida, deixou o quarto e encontrou Lisa no corredor. Ao vê-la, ele se explicou:

–Eu tive uma ideia que pode ajudar o Cass. Se água benta fere demônios, então talvez cure anjos. Não custa tentar. Eu vou pegar um frasco que eu deixei guardado no Impala e vou cuidar dele. Por favor, não vá até lá. Cass é muito tímido, se acordar e se vir nu diante de uma mulher vai se constranger. E eu vou precisar tirar as roupas dele para cuidar dos ferimentos. Quando eu terminar, falo contigo.

E sem deixar a mulher falar, ele seguiu seu caminho. Lisa estranhou a atitude dele, pois considerando que ele e o anjo eram apenas amigos, o comportamento de Dean com Castiel era apaixonado demais. E isso a deixou com medo. Mas ela se lembrou que ele era heterossexual e riu da bobagem que estava pensando. Na verdade, Dean sempre foi muito passional com as pessoas com as quais se importava. Com essas coisas passando por sua cabeça, ela foi procurar alguém que consertasse o buraco no telhado da sala.

**Wherever you are, wherever you are**

Onde quer que você esteja, o que quer que você faça

**Don't you know it all depents on you**

Você não sabe, isso tudo depende de você

Ele voltou para o quarto já com a água benta em mãos, além de um pote de algodão que pegou no banheiro. Calmamente, Dean removeu cada peça do corpo de seu amor até deixá-lo apenas de boxer. Nesse momento, ele contemplou o corpo que certamente deveria ser belo sem aqueles machucados. Isso o fez lembrar de porque ele estava ali, então o loiro jogou um pouco de água em uma bola de algodão e começou a passar por um dos ferimentos. Ele estava certo, lentamente a ferida começou a se fechar. Dean sorriu e repetiu o procedimento em cada um dos machucados, até que todos haviam sumido. Depois, ele cobriu o moreno com um cobertor e se recostou na cabeceira, de onde se dedicou a acariciar os cabelos do anjo.

Horas se passaram e o Winchester havia adormecido também, só acordando em um sobressalto quando sentiu uma mão tocar a sua, que ainda estava na cabeça do moreno. Ele olhou para o outro e o viu sorrir falando:

–Oi, Dean!

–Cas! Você acordou! - exclamou o Winchester tão feliz que em um impulso se jogou em cima do corpo do anjo.

Os rostos ficaram colados, seus lábios quase se tocavam. Ali, vendo aqueles olhos azuis que tanto amavam abertos de novo, ele decidiu que não ia mais esconder o que sentia. Com medo, Dean respirou fundo e sussurrou:

–Eu te amo!

–Eu sei. E também te amo! - exclamou o anjo em resposta.

–Que? - indagou o ex-caçador confuso.

–Eu sou telepata, esqueceu? - explicou o moreno com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

–Claro que não! O que eu não entendo é, se você sabia o que eu sinto, porque não me disse nada?

–Eu sei como foi difícil para você encarar o fato de que amava um homem. Porque eu sou um anjo, mas é um corpo masculino que você vê e deseja. E isso te assustou. Então, eu resolvi esperar que você estivesse preparado para me contar. Eu queria ouvir de você, Dean. E queria que você estivesse seguro dos seus sentimentos quando me contasse.

–Então você conseguiu, Cass. Esses foram os piores meses da minha vida. Eu não fiz outra coisa a não ser pensar em você! Até tive pesadelos com você! E só não te chamei porque tive medo que o filho da puta do Raphael usasse a distração que meu chamado seria para te matar. Isso eu não ia aguentar.

–Não se preocupe com o Raphael, Dean. Ele está morto.

–O que? Como assim? - indagou o Winchester chocado se sentando na cama.

–Meu pai ficou furioso por causa da guerra que Raphael causou e me deu poder para enfrentá-lo. Mas meu irmão era um arcanjo poderoso e por isso nossa batalha foi difícil. Eu achei que ia morrer, Dean. E tudo que eu queria era contar para você o que eu sentia. Eu não queria morrer sem que você soubesse que eu te amo, por essa razão pensei em você antes de desmaiar e caí aqui na sua casa.

–Isso merece uma comemoração, Cass! Mas juro, depois do susto que eu tomei quando vi você aparecendo do nada na sala daquele jeito, se Raphael estivesse vivo, eu o mataria!

–Eu sei, Dean! - replicou o anjo sorrindo. - Mas como meus ferimentos sumiram tão rápido?

–Eu usei água benta. Eu pensei que se ela fere demônios, talvez curasse anjos. E funcionou.

–Pensou bem, Dean. Eu me sinto ótimo!

–Que bom, Cas. Mas descanse mais um pouco. Enquanto isso, eu vou falar com Lisa. Eu vou falar com ela que eu te amo e nós vamos embora no meu carro para recomeçarmos a vida em outro lugar.

–Isso é tudo o que eu quero, Dean, mas não queria que ela e o menino sofressem. - falou o moreno cabisbaixo

–Nem eu, mas não tem jeito. - concordou o ex-caçador igualmente triste.

–Talvez tenha, só não sei se você vai aceitar. - devolveu o anjo seriamente.

–Qual é a ideia?

–Apagar das mentes de Lisa, Ben e de todos os conhecidos deles que você passou os últimos meses aqui.

–Bem, não é uma ideia maravilhosa, mas é melhor do que deixá-los sofrendo. Mas você consegue me apagar das memórias de todos? Foram muitas pessoas. E você está fraco.

–Consigo, Dean. Não se preocupe. E eu já disse que estou ótimo.

–Então eu vou buscar as minhas coisas. Creio que Lisa deve estar dormindo a essa hora. Ela nem vai me ver entrar lá no quarto. - falou o loiro sorrindo e saindo em seguida.

Minutos depois, ele voltou para onde estava Castiel e o encontrou já vestido e de pé. Surpreso, Dean sorriu e falou enquanto se aproximava dele:

–Já se vestiu? Eu preferia você do jeito que estava antes!

–Dean, temos que resolver tudo aqui primeiro, depois a gente fala sobre nós dois. - retrucou o anjo com sorriso tímido no rosto.

–Tem razão. Você já consegue se teletransportar? Ou vai ser um esforço muito grande, já que terá que usar seus poderes para apagar memórias?

–Não se preocupe, Dean. Eu já disse que estou ótimo. Para onde você quer ir?

–Se você diz que está bem, eu acredito. Eu quero ir para a garagem. Quando estivermos saindo com meu carro, você apaga as mentes deles.

–Está bem. Vamos. - devolveu o anjo levando dois dedos para a testa do ex-caçador.

Logo, eles estavam no carro, deixando a garagem da casa de Lisa. Enquanto Dean dirigia, o anjo usou seus poderes e a presença de Dean durante aqueles meses entre as pessoas daquela rua foi esquecida. Meses depois, eles estavam vivendo em uma fazenda no interior do Texas. Com um dinheiro que ganhou no poker, o Winchester comprou o imóvel junto com vários animais, incluindo alguns cavalos. Os preferidos deles eram um preto chamado Caçador, que era de Dean e um branco, cujo nome era Alado que pertencia à Castiel. O casal adorava cavalgar lado a lado pelo extenso território de sua propriedade.

Era um fim de tarde chuvoso e frio. Anjo e ex-caçador assistiam um filme chamado "Asas do Desejo" e se identificavam com os personagens. Entre risadas e beijos, eles comentavam os fatos que aconteciam na história quando ouviram uma batida na porta, seguida por um choro de bebê bem baixo. Surpreendidos, eles olharam na direção da porta e Dean falou:

–Quem será nessa chuva?

–Não sei, mas eu estou ouvindo um choro de bebê. - retrucou o anjo se levantando do sofá.

–O que? - indagou o Winchester assustado.

Eles correram para a porta e Castiel a abriu dando de cara com uma cestinha e um bebê enrolado em uma manta dentro dela. Com um sorriso terno nos lábios, o anjo pegou a cestinha do chão e encarou seu companheiro:

–Olha, Dean! Eu não disse que era um bebê?

–Minha nossa! Quem abandonaria um bebê desse jeito e nessa chuva?

–Eu não sei, mas tem um bilhete ao lado dele. Vamos levá-lo lá para dentro.

Eles foram para a sala de jantar e deixaram a cestinha na mesa. O moreno carregou o bebê e começou a acalmá-lo, enquanto o loiro lia o bilhete:

–Por favor, cuidem do meu filho. Eu queria muito poder ficar com ele, mas estou morrendo vítima de uma grave doença. Levar minha gestação adiante já foi um risco muito grande, mas jamais abriria mão da vida do meu filho, ainda mais que eu morreria de qualquer jeito. Não posso ficar com ele sabendo que não o verei completar nem um mês. E o pai dele morreu em um acidente de avião semanas depois depois de minha gravidez ser descoberta. Então meu filho não tem mais ninguém. Alguns dias atrás eu fiquei sabendo que vocês querem muito um filho. Nesse momento, eu percebi que tinha encontrado o casal perfeito para criar meu menino. Por favor, façam dele um garoto feliz e sobretudo um homem de bem. Assinado: A mãe dele.

–Então ele é um bebê sem pais e nós somos dois pais sem um bebê. Acho que agora nossa felicidade está completa, amor. - falou o anjo emocionado.

–Bem, falta dar um nome a ele para que possamos registrá-lo. Ainda bem que você fez aquele feitiço que apagou aquela história de eu e Sam sermos criminosos da memória de todos que tomaram conhecimento dela. Assim poderemos dar meu sobrenome para ele.

–Eu já tenho um nome perfeito para ele. - replicou Castiel sorrindo marotamente para Dean.

–Qual? - perguntou o loiro confuso.

–Samuel John Winchester.

–Ah! Cas! Você não existe, sabia? - replicou o ex-caçador com os olhos marejados.

–É claro que eu existo, Dean. Senão não poderia fazer isso! - devolveu o moreno agarrando a nuca do companheiro e dando um ardente beijo em seus lábios.

–Eu te amo, Cas! - exclamou Dean após se afastar algum tempo depois.

–Eu também te amo, Dean! - falou Castiel em resposta.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>

**Informações sobre o filme "Asas do Desejo" vocês encontrarão nesse link (colem em seu navegador e tirem os espaços): http : / / www . adorocinema . com / filmes / asas - do - desejo /**


End file.
